


Drinks On Me

by SuedeScripture



Category: Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-07
Updated: 2009-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuedeScripture/pseuds/SuedeScripture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>... It's fairly plotless, really. Thoughts are thunk and then acted on. NZ era, boys on the pull. A hold-over from Monaboyd_Month on Livejournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drinks On Me

**Author's Note:**

> ... It's fairly plotless, really. Thoughts are thunk and then acted on. NZ era, boys on the pull. A hold-over from Monaboyd_Month on Livejournal.

The girl Dom dances with is dark and curvy. If she’s drunk she holds it well, and if she’s high, it’s made her that much more popular. She began the night with Orlando, but he has since found and left with someone else. Someone decidedly the polar opposite of this girl: tall, blond and… well, male.

Dom had grinned to see it. In fact, it had occurred to him under the pleasant warm glow of his singular designated beer early on that it had been awhile since he’d indulged in that direction, and while this girl’s peachy scent and soft swells of flesh were all well and good, he rather felt like following Orli’s lead and being a bit more adventurous. He’d thought about it since he’d arrived. He’d thought about it a lot here, where up was down and winter was summer. Everything else in his life had turned upside down since he’d landed this part, so may as well go with the flow.

And anyway, the girl is too drunk where he is sober, plus he has the car keys and somehow landed the responsibility of getting everyone home, promising a stern-eyed Fran with particular emphasis on Elijah. He pushes the girl’s wandering mouth and fingers gently away with an apologetic smile. As he makes his way through the crowd, he spots Billy at the bar and wonders if he could go with the flow as well.

Because Billy looks good in jeans and a t-shirt with a waistcoat over top, a quirky and yet such a fitting look for him, the Lion Rampant on one sleeve drawing attention to those taut arms. Dom would consider them his best feature, but they were constantly in the running with his little bowed lips, or his precise, neat hands, one currently hooked by his thumb on a hip pocket and the other curled round a whiskey glass as he leans against the bar, watching the crowd. He looks good with red and green and blue lights catching in his hair and eyes and the cuts of the tumbler. He looks good in the morning car ride before Feet, sleep-bleary and rumpled in the dawn, but smiling. Dom wants to know what he looks like before the ride to set comes up the drive, no waistcoats or jeans or lights save that of moonlight, or in the late light of tomorrow morning nearly gone.

Billy’s eyes cut away from the other dancers and find Dom’s, as if he’d heard his thoughts. His mouth curls as he lifts his chin, beckoning. But when Dom reaches him, Billy points into the fray. On the edge of the sweaty, pulsing crowd is Elijah and Dom’s curvy girl, dancing and grinding the night away.

“Pretty,” Billy says close to Dom’s ear, but his voice is nearly lost under the throb of the music.

Dom agrees and nods to show it. Elijah is eager and boyish, his hands needy and his hips vulgar against the girl, but Dom isn’t feeling jealous. “Better him than me,” he leans close to be heard, leans close to inhale a clean, vaguely spicy scent of aftershave that is decidedly far from peachy.

Billy nods, watching Elijah, and Dom watches him watch. He sees the lights catch in the faint sheen over his skin, down his perfect nose, another prime feature, switching to his lips all over again when Billy licks them and tips the last of his scotch down his throat. Watches the bob of his adam’s apple as he swallows and wants to follow it with his tongue. Then Billy turns, sets his empty glass on the bar and asks, “Better you than her?”

Dom blinks, and wonders again if it isn’t just him that’s upside down here. “Did you see Orlando?” he asks. Subtlety is his middle name.

Billy raises a brow only slightly, and his eyes flash with intent as they fall to Dom’s mouth. “Did you?”

Pulse stuttering, Dom feels his grin spread and his blood pool. He looks after Elijah briefly, remembering his promise.

Billy glances at his empty glass and pats his jeans pockets, front to back, but appears to find no cash. He looks back at Dom and smiles winningly, pocketing those neat hands and makes his way towards the door.

Laughing lowly, Dom pays the bartender for Billy’s drink, and follows. Elijah’s a big boy, he can find his own way home.


End file.
